A Doctor's Diagnosis
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: Melinda Jones gets hired by the handsome Doctor Carlisle Cullen but there will be more that meets the eye about him but it won't keep out of danger. Carlise/oc, Edward/Bella, Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmett! Rated for eventual lemon, violence, and language!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Today was my day.

I was walking down the familiar halls of the Forks hospital to pursue my career in medical study. When my grandmother died due to cancer, I immediately wanted to be a doctor in order to save lives but even though I was good at what I did I still get queasy from too much sight of blood. My mom, who divorced my dad when I was fourteen, sat down with me and told me that I didn't have to pursue this medical career if it made me sick but I told her that I wanted to help people and being a doctor was my dream. Eventually she understood and gave me a half-order to get hired by a Doctor Carlisle Cullen, the greatest surgeon in Forks.

I didn't who he was but I gave my mom my word and winded up going to Forks Hospital to have an interview with him. I prayed that he would accept me into the program and be kind to me. True, I was only twenty-five years old but that didn't mean I was a damsel in distress. Nervously, I stood outside Dr. Cullen's door and smartened my hair and skirt up a bit before knocking.

A pleasant, warm voice said, "Come in," and I entered quietly. The office was enormous with many books that could have been in a library and a rosewood desk sat near the window that overlooked the parking lot. In the desk sat a handsome young man who looked about twenty-six or younger. He had pale skin with dark circles around his eyes like he never got a decent night's sleep. His blond smooth looking hair looked slightly ruffled like he had been running his fingers through it but his smile was disarming and warm like I was an old friend of his. His eyes were a wonder because they were topaz-colored and that really got me. How many people had that eye color? The answer was none. Despite the abnormality of his eyes, his face was incredibly handsome like a movie star's but more natural and it was even more handsome when he smiled. His lips were full and slightly pink—the only pink that was on his face—and they drew me in to kiss them but I was had more self-control than that. When he stood to shake hands with me, I noticed he was taller than my five-six; he stood about six-three—give or take a few inches—and even though he wore a loose fitting outfit I could see the natural muscles in his arms and legs. His waist was pretty trim too but it was hard to see with the loose sweater vest he wore.

"Hello," he said in a charming, slightly accented voice, "I am Doctor Carlisle Cullen." He suavely approached me and stood about three feet away from me. He bent down a little to look in my eyes like how you were supposed to when you talked to someone but I couldn't help but flush at his close proximity. Damn hormones! Why did you have to start kicking in after I left high school?

"I-I'm Melinda Jones," I said a little shakily but passed it off as nerves. "Nice to meet you, Dr. Cullen." I felt like I should have done a curtsey but it would have been stupid to do so.

"Ah, yes," he sighed, "the secretary mentioned that you would stop by for a job interview." As he inhaled to sigh, I noticed the hue in his eyes darkened but passed it off as the light in the room. "Shall we sit?" he asked before I could inquire of his eyes.

Before I could speak, he took me by the elbow and led me to a chair in front of his desk. His touch surprised me because it was as cold as ice and it went through my body like an electric current. What the hell was he, a human or an angel? I myself couldn't answer that question because he started firing questions at me like my family life, my school studies, and where I lived but they easy to answer. However, it felt like it was a date conversation because he was treading personal grounds when he asked of my parents' relationship.

"Are your parents happily married?" he asked, causing me to nearly choke in shock.

What kind of job interview question was that? "W-well," I said nervously and embarrassed, "they divorced when I was fourteen. Can we not talk about it, please? It's still a little hard to accept. It's been nine years but time can't heal all wounds." I gave him a flighty look, daring him to contradict me, but he didn't. Instead, he asked of why I wanted to be a doctor:

"Why do you want a job in the medical field?" His eyes were growing a little darker by the minute but I thought it was rude to point it out to him.

"Well, my grandmother died of cancer—spare me the sympathy—and I wanted to heal people and save them." I know my statement sounded corny but it was how it felt.

"Really," he breathed. "You sound a little bit like me. I've wanted to heal people for as long as I can remember." He didn't elaborate why but I got a pretty big picture that he just wanted to save people like me.

It got a little awkward when he bent in closer to my face than he should have but I couldn't help but feel heat flare up in my body and my cheeks were red, I knew it. It was like he was flirting with me or checking me out but was steadying himself from pouncing me like how a normal horny man would feel. In actuality, I couldn't wait for the interview to be over because I needed to breathe. The heat I felt made it feel as though the collar of my knit sweater was strangling me.

"Well," he said gracefully, gazing into my eyes with an unknown expression, "I am thoroughly impressed by your resume, Miss Jones. I hope you can be here at ten for work because you are now hired."

I felt the world stop like I was waiting for the punch line but after about five seconds I processed it and smile widely. Before I could stop myself, I leapt into Dr. Cullen's and gave him a big hug. His body was pretty sturdy though like a rock but that didn't stop me from hugging him.

"Thank you," I said excitedly, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Thank you like a million times! I promise I won't let you down, Doctor."

In response, I felt his nose tickle my jawbone like he was sniffing my perfume. I did apply some perfume but not so heavy that he could sniff it if he just merely pressed his nose to my neck. I immediately blushed when I felt his nose move across my skin and into my hair because what he did felt so…intense but I let my better half get the best of me.

Finally he released me and stared into my eyes intensely like he wanted to kiss me but didn't. "I know you won't," he said loyally, nodding appreciatively. "See you tomorrow morning, Miss Jones. It was nice to meet you."

I nodded back, smiling ear to ear, and waved at him before I walked out the door. There was something totally strange about the doctor and I wanted to know what because his eyes were changing color rapidly. No matter what, I would find out his secret or die trying.

…

(Carlisle POV)

Even after she left my office her scent still lingered and it caused that ancient burning to flare in my throat. I was disciplined in smelling human blood and I barely recognized the scent anymore but for an odd reason this girl, a small twenty-six year old girl I could crush with just one false movement, caused the old familiar burning to rise up again. Once again, I ran a hand through my hair, trying to control myself from running after her.

I wasn't Alice but I could envision myself approaching her from behind, brushing her chocolate curls away from her shoulder, and biting into that tender human flesh I felt when she hugged me. I could see her inquisitive light brown eyes widen in surprise when my lips would touch her neck crook. As sinful and wrong as it was, I could feel her slim yet mature body up against me as I tasted her warm human blood that I hadn't tasted in over three centuries. It sounded rather strange to see her skinny limbs jerk and struggle with my iron-strong hands but I could contain her. Her warm breath invited me in more but I managed to regain self-control but mainly because the door slammed open to reveal Nurse Jackie.

The middle aged woman seemed to notice my antsy behavior but was polite enough to just merely say, "Doctor Cullen, there's coffee in the lounge if you want any. Are you feeling all right? You look a bit peaky."

I wanted to laugh at her question but I merely shook my head before heading back to my paperwork. "I'm fine, Jackie," I managed to say eloquently. "I do veto the coffee, though. I'm not thirsty." _For coffee anyway,_ I finished mentally.

She seemed to get the message that I just wanted to be left alone because she nodded and walked out of my office quietly to leave me to my thoughts. As I was thinking deeply, I sincerely wondered if human boys felt this way if it involved something like adult moments because this girl invaded my mind the way a pornographic star would a teenage boy's. It was hard to push her out of my mind but I managed because I was able to do my work diligently and left the office like I usually would.

As I drove home, I made up my mind to try and avoid this girl as much as possible but it seemed impossible because how much she invaded my thoughts.

A/N: Okay, this is my first Twilight story so don't kill me! Yes, I made a CC/OC story but instead of killing Esme off or any other of that crap, I just made it as though she didn't exist. I hope you like the story and I might delve into it further if I have the time. Please leave nice reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bloodlust

(Carlisle POV)

I sat in my office all night, pondering about Melinda, trying to stop the insane urge that was welling up in my chest. The feeling of desire burned my chest and made it hard to breathe even though I didn't need to breathe but when I tried to inhale I felt like I was breathing in sand. I felt…anxious to be away from Melinda and I wanted to just find her home and watch over her like a guardian angel. Of course vampires weren't angels because we were damned regardless but I felt a strangling feeling in my chest that I had to be near her.

"Carlisle," whispered Alice, dashing in silently, "are you feeling all right? Jasper told me you're feeling conflicted. Do you wanna talk about it?" Her small, innocent pale face was painted with concern as she stared into my face inquisitively. I swear, the girl could be a great counselor because she listened and responded greatly.

"I don't want you to trouble yourself with my problems, Alice," I said gently, patting her small pale hand absently. "If, metaphorically, it helps you sleep tonight, I can tell you." I couldn't say no to Alice because her face would transform into one that resembled a cocker spaniel who peed on the rug.

"So what is this about?" she asked even though she probably already knew. "I have foreseen you sinking your teeth into a dark haired woman's skin. I just had to make sure you didn't. You didn't touch the girl really. Unfortunately, your thoughts were loud enough to attract Edward's attention. He told me that you were close to biting her but you merely hugged her and sniffed her hair. It seems like you found, as Aro says, your singer." Her words were reassuring to me but it didn't take away my anxiety.

I was the level-headed head of the Cullen family but even I had my weak moments as a vampire. It wasn't that often and they were fleeting but now the weak moment was lasting longer than I wanted. I didn't like the fact that an innocent girl would swept up in the ugly life of a vampire and I knew the other vampires like Emmett would teasingly tell me to just put this out of my misery but I cared too much about human life to just extinguish one for alighting my blood lust.

"This may sound unbelievable, Alice," I sighed, thinking of the young woman who I would recently work with soon, "but I feel like I need this girl. It's callous and irresponsible to uproot the family so I decided we should stay until further notice."

Alice smiled at me, despite my anxiety, and said, "Carlisle, your feelings for this girl are as inevitable as the sun rising in the east. Like it or not, you're falling in love with her. You should breathe now, you know. Even though vampires don't need to breathe, you need to close your mouth because it'll make you look odd."

I blinked a few times and then shut my mouth to regain my dignified appearance. "So you're telling me I'm going to fall in love with a human?" I asked, sighing, running a hand over my eyes like I suffered a headache. "Now, I know how Edward felt when he met Bella."

"Don't worry so much," said Alice as though she was a counselor. "If you just treat this as an ordinary, you'll soon lose the bloodlust. Now, if you don't mind, Jasper and I are going to watch a movie. Good night, Carlisle." With that, she swept out of the room the same way a ballet dancer would and left me alone to think.

…

As usual, I dressed diligently and drove to work bright and early to begin the day. I made up my mind to not let the lovely scent of a human girl to sway me from my work and just resume my life normally. When I arrived to work, I saw the familiar dark haired woman walking across the lot and that familiar burning feeling welled up in my throat as I stared at her moving figure. She seemed to feel my gaze because she turned to face me and waved at me with a smile on her face.

In response, I waved back at her to seem like a normal human man. I loved seeing the light in her eyes when she smiled. Her smile was so radiant and natural that I couldn't help but feel the burning in my throat intensify. Thank God I had enough control not to just tear across the parking lot and sink my teeth into the warm, smooth skin that was her neck. With a shake of my head, I snapped back into the present and began walking to the door of the hospital.

Melinda reached the door the same time I did so I opened it for her and let her in first. She gave me a grateful smile before walking in and I felt the fire burn in me more than ever so I thought back to the time I swam to Italy and the burning fell away. Elegantly, I swept into the hospital and pulled my doctor's coat on. Why did Melinda have to be right in front of me with her back turned? It was like she was tempting me but she couldn't possibly know of my little problem.

To psych her out, I crept up behind, brushed her hair back from her shoulder, and whispered, "Good morning, my darling."

(Melinda POV)

As I pulled my coat on, I smelled a nice musky scent but just shrugged it off. For all I knew, it could have been just part of the locker rooms but suddenly I felt cold hands brush my hair back from my shoulder and felt a cool pair of lips touch my ear. Shivers of anticipation and anxiety ripped through my body and I immediately stiffened.

"Good morning, my darling," whispered the person seductively and I knew who it was—Dr. Cullen, but what was he doing?

I clenched my fists out of nerves as I said professionally, "Good morning, Dr. Cullen." I gave myself a mental pat on the shoulder for reacting suavely even though I was shaking from head to toe.

"Ready for work, dear?" he asked, releasing me so I could turn to face him.

His eyes were full of gentleness and intensity that I blushed heavily then felt incredibly embarrassed that I flushed because he'd probably laugh at me. In fact he didn't but he stared at me with a more serious expression like something was wrong.

"Of course, sir," I said, nodding. "Is there something wrong, you look grave?" I didn't know if that was the right word but it felt right.

"I didn't get much sleep last night," he said, running a free hand through his lovely blond hair. "Did you sleep well, my dear?" His eyes were gentle and loving like I was his girlfriend or something but I refused to fall in love because I had work to do.

"Yes, I did," I replied, frowning suddenly. If he was flirting with me, I had to tell him to stop because not only it was sexist but also improper. "Are flirting with me?" That question came out before I could stop it and it took him off guard, judging by his outraged expression.

"Of course not," he said a little stiffly, his topaz eyes hardened with anger. "I would never sexually-harass my fellow doctors and nurses."

I was angry but mostly at myself. "We already crossed that line," I sneered, frowning at him angrily. "Correction: _You _crossed that line already. Why do you touch me like…like a doll!" Just like my mother, I had a quick temper that usually got me in trouble.

"If you think," he hissed, bending down to get in my face, "I touch you on purpose then you're sorely mistaken. It's your fault anyway. Your lovely scent keeps drawing me in." He looked frustrated with himself and I felt satisfied that I got him mad but I also felt a little flattered that I drew him in.

As soon as I felt that, however, it melted away and was replaced with irritation. "If you think it's my fault," I screamed, standing on my tip toes to glare him down, "then why did you hire me!" I never wanted to slap someone as much as I wanted to slap him.

"Sometimes I wonder the same thing!" he shouted, turning on his heel, leaving me alone in the locker room.

I couldn't help but feel confused. How could it be my fault that he sexually-harassed me, and more importantly, why did he? I needed these answers but I knew he wouldn't tell me freely. Even though he pissed me off beyond belief, I felt attracted to him. I knew I should have gotten a job in a diner.

_**A/N: Bad Mr. Vampire, yelling at your girlfriend! Anyway, I don't anything and the reference to Bella was because this is after Breaking Dawn, if any of you get confused! Aside from that, please read and review! Sorry if it's a little crappy; I've been busy with other things (i.e Thanksgiving).**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Distractions

(Melinda POV)

"Hey, Melinda," said Nurse Jackie at lunch, staring at me in concern, "did you see Doctor Cullen today? He looked rather tired. Did you two have an argument?"

These women gossiped about Dr. Cullen like they were married to him and somehow they found out that the two of us quarreled. There was no such thing as a secret here, was there? I would have rolled my eyes but that would seem immature and rude so instead I merely crossed my arms and looked down to my food.

"Yeah," I said angrily, "we had an argument. He started it." That was totally immature but it was true.

One of the nurses known as Angelina whom I recently became acquainted with laughed at me. "You had a lovers' spat, huh? How cute."

"I don't even like him, Angelina," I snapped crossly. "He blew it. I would have grown closer to him but he was the one who broke it off."

"Oh, honey," said Jackie maternally, patting my hand, "Dr. Cullen is not a mean person; he really isn't. He's not like this usually but I noticed his change in behavior. He's in love with you, sweetie. Do you not think I don't see the way he looks at you?"

"How does he look at me?" I asked, my anger dissolving. "I've never noticed it."

"When you're working," said Jackie, lowering her voice in a gossipy tone, "I see Dr. Cullen staring at you with a look in his eye I've never seen before. The way he looks at you like he wants to jump in front of a bullet for you. He's in love with you, dear."

I felt my heart skip a beat and I flushed. Dr. Cullen was truly attractive but why would he love me? I didn't know what to say or how to react.

Finally I spoke, "I really can't. I have to get back to work." I stood up anxiously and quickly and basically ran from the lunch room.

…

I went into Dr. Cullen's office to busy myself with paperwork because I needed to busy my shaky hands with something. When Dr. Cullen himself entered, I didn't even look up at him but I could feel him staring at me. I kept my face neutral when I looked up at him but his gaze was apologetic. Honestly, I didn't want any of his crap right now so I basically ignored him.

"Melinda," my name sounded so beautiful coming from his lips, "you know we're going to have to amend sooner or later. Talk to me." I felt his cold fingertips brush my arm and my body reacted like I got electrocuted.

"Why should I talk to you, Dr. Cullen?" I asked casually as I did my work.

Before I could write on the paper a bit more, I felt his cold hand enclose over mine and he yanked me into a standing position. He looked uncharacteristically mad but I merely gave him a flighty glare. If we weren't so mad, there would be sexual tension between the two of us. I stood on my tip toes to glare him down like I did that morning but failed miserably because he trapped my shoulders in his strong hands.

"Let go of me," I snapped, wrestling against his strong grasp.

"Not until I have my say," said Dr. Cullen, sounding tired and stressed but honestly I didn't care what was wrong with him. "I'm sorry I'm being so mean to you. You don't know how much you…intoxicate me. You're so pretty and innocent and it's so hard to resist…"

Unable to take it anymore, I just placed both hands on his face and pressed my lips to his cold ones.

(Carlisle POV)

I was expecting anger or yelling but nothing compared to her kissing me. Her lips were warm and soft and I should have pushed her away but I just couldn't. Her scent intensified my feelings for her so instead I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled off the ground so I could hold her. I should have stopped the kiss but it felt too nice. Her soft gasps made me feel that fire of desire well up again and it diminished my remorseful thoughts.

Suddenly, as if waking from a dream, Melinda pulled back away from me and began crying like she was struck or something. The tears that fell from her eyes made the remorse return because I knew I caused them. I lightly placed her back on the ground and wiped her eyes as gently as I could but she flinched like I slapped her. Her brown eyes glowed with tears and her lips trembled relentlessly. To comfort her, I pulled her into a tight embrace and rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'm s-so sorry," she gasped, pulling away from me. Before I could say anything, she ran out of my office sobbing.

I sat down at my desk and ran my fingers through my hair. Now I've done it, I really confused the poor girl who I shouldn't have kissed. My desires for her actually made me want her more. Her scent was so strong when I kissed her and I wanted to bite her but I resisted against it. But now I broke her. My poor, broken girl.

…

Once I arrived home, I sat down on one of the many couches in the house and closed my eyes, bending my head as if in prayer. I didn't get a welcoming from the others because they knew when I wanted to be alone but it felt better because I needed to think. Beautiful Melinda flooded my mind and I could almost see her smiling at me. I could smell her lovely scented hair, could feel her sweet body up against mine, and could taste her lips. It was a sinful desire but I wanted her like how Edward wanted Bella, like how Adam wanted Eve. Maybe, I thought, love like this is the best.

_**A/N: Sorry if it was short! The next one will be better! Just saw Breaking Dawn! Ah-mazing! Please read and review~**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Healing

(Melinda POV)

That night, I laid in my bed, sobbing my eyes out, thinking of the crushing guilt I had. I knew I shouldn't have taken advantage of Carlisle by kissing him. It was a kiss I should have never taken from him but somehow I couldn't stop the grief and guilt welling up in me. I made up my mind to call in sick for the next day because I just couldn't face Carlisle. After crying so much, I closed my sore eyes and tried to drift to sleep. Honestly, I felt sick to my stomach because of my guilt.

Just as I was about to drift off to sleep, I heard a knock on my door so I stood up, put a robe on, and stumbled to the door. What surprised me was that Carlisle was at the door with an apologetic look on his face. My tears began to fall quicker at the sight of him and bowed my head shamefully. I felt guilt and grief well up as much as my tears did but I didn't want any sympathy or comfort from him.

"What do you want, Carlisle?" I asked dully, looking down at my bare feet. "More importantly, how did you find my apartment? Are you stalking me?" I hastily wiped my tears away to look back up at him.

"No," he said, grinning softly, "I'm not a stalker. I found your apartment by your resume and I decided to come here to personally apologize for what transpired in my office. May I ask why you're crying?" He pointed to my wet cheeks.

"I was watching _Titanic _and that movie always makes me cry," I lied, saving myself from further embarrassment. "I'm sorry for kissing you, Dr. Cullen. I don't know what came over me but I'm not here for a relationship. I just want to do my job, nothing more."

"Call me Carlisle, Melinda," he said kindly, touching my chin with his thumb and forefinger. "We're not at work. You can call me Carlisle. It's not a capital offense." His light hearted teasing made me feel a little better but I still felt guilty for taking advantage of him.

"Carlisle," I said quietly so I wouldn't wake the neighbors, "why are you being so kind to me?"

I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and he pulled me into his cold chest. Since I was so stressed and tired, the hug felt like a glass of warm milk so I rested my head against his chest and began to drift off to sleep. My arms, which twined his waist, felt all loose and useless and I just let myself fall asleep. Sure, it was awkward but I was just so tired and Carlisle was so cozy, believe it or not. Before I could think another thought, I let sleep catch my in it's current.

(Carlisle POV)

I would have laughed out loud at seeing Melinda fall asleep against me but that would only wake her up. Instead of acting on hormones like most men would, I merely gathered her in my arms and carried her inside. Once I found her room, I placed her under the covers of her warm bed and stroked her hair before turning to leave. Before I turned to walk out of her room, I looked back at her and saw her sleeping peacefully.

"I love you," I whispered and then I finally left the apartment before I could do further damage but I did leave her a gift.

…

Early that morning, I went to work like I usually did but saw no signs of Melinda. It seemed she was hiding from me but I had to make sure she wasn't sick so I inquired Jackie about it. She told me that Melinda called in sick that day and sounded like she was weary and tearful. I didn't like it one bit; I didn't want Melinda to be afraid of me though she should have been and I knew I hurt her badly.

"Jackie," I whispered to the nurse, "could you cover for me for a few minutes? I'm going to see if Melinda is all right." I gave her a desperate, pleading look that would have made even the hardest person give in.

"Of course, doctor," said Jackie, nodding her head. "Tell me if she's getting to feeling better soon because we need her."

"I will," I promised before I rushed out (in the most human way possible) to my car.

As soon as I sat down in the seat, I started the ignition and drove as fast as I could to Melinda's apartment. If she was truly sick then I'd have to check up on her because I was a doctor and I loved her. I whipped out my cell phone and dialed her number faster than any human could because I had to make sure she was okay.

She answered on the third ring. "Hello," her voice sounded tired and croaky. I could tell she just woke up from a nap or something.

"Hello, Melinda," I said gently, "how are you feeling, love? You sound awful, no offense." I added that quickly so she wouldn't take that the wrong way.

I heard her laugh a hoarse, quiet laugh and my spirit soared. "I'm fine, Dr. Cu-I mean, Carlisle," she whispered. "I just caught a bug this morning and I can't really drive to work. I'd rather speak to you in person than talking on the phone." She sounded like she wanted to go back to sleep but I just had to make sure she was okay.

"I'm almost at your apartment," I assured her gently. "Just wait a few minutes and I'll be there to check on you. Hold on tight, okay, love?"

"Okay," she whispered inaudibly. "See you then." I heard her sigh wearily so I decided to end the conversation.

"See you then," I replied, hanging the phone up so I could park.

…

As soon as I pulled into the parking lot, I immediately ran up the stairs to her apartment and opened her door. Apparently she kept it unlocked for me, which made my job easier. Once I entered her apartment, I walked quickly to her room and saw her in bed. What I saw stopped me in my tracks: Her face was pale and sweaty, her hair was all stringy and sweaty, and she looked weak and helpless—a little bit like how Edward looked when I first saw him in Chicago during the Spanish Influenza. Her eyes remained closed like she didn't know I was there but her head rolled towards me a bit.

"Oh, love," I breathed, ignoring how her scent made me feel. I took her hand in mine and stroked her hair with my free one.

"Hi, Carlisle," she whispered, opening her tired eyes. "I feel sick…" As soon as those words came out of her mouth, she pressed a Kleenex to her nose and began sneezing violently.

I rubbed her back and stroked her hair in a loving manner to comfort her. What made me feel a little better was knowing she didn't get sick from me because vampires can't get sick. If she got sick from me, I would feel so incredibly guilty because I loved her too much to inflict that on her. Once she stopped sneezing she looked up at me with such an innocent expression that I just wanted to hold her but I knew she wanted her distance.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" I asked gently, giving a soft look. "Do you want any soup, a back massage, what?" I rested my hand on hers but she pulled away a bit like she didn't want me touching her.

Granted, that was expected because she didn't trust me but I trusted her.

"I'm fine," she said quietly, "but can you just sit here with me until I fall asleep and sing a lullaby, please? That would be nice."

Being a doctor, I knew a pillow stacked on the other would help open air passages so I lifted her upper torso up slowly, placed a pillow on top of the other, and then placed her back down as gently as I could. As requested, I wracked through my brain to think of a lullaby to sing to her and when I stared at her, I knew the perfect one.

_"I set out on a narrow way,_

_ Many years ago,_

_ Hoping I would find true love,_

_ Along the broken road._

_ But I got lost a time or two,_

_ Wiped my brow kept pushing through,_

_ I couldn't see how every sign,_

_ Led me straight to you._

_ Every long lost dream,_

_ Led me to where you are,_

_ Others who broke my heart,_

_ They were like northern stars,_

_ Pointing me on my way,_

_ Into your loving arms._

_ This much I know is true,_

_ That God blessed the broken road,_

_ That led me straight to you…" _

Since I was a vampire, I knew my voice was comforting and gentle when I broke out into song—all vampires were. Alice could hit notes that didn't even exist in the world and Rosalie sounded a bit like Sharon from the band Within Temptations. Edward was good at singing too because I heard him when he sang Renesseme to sleep. Bella sounded like the lead singer from Evanescence. I didn't know what Jasper or Emmett sounded like because they didn't sing much when I was near them.

When I finished the song, I saw that Melinda was fast asleep so I bent down and kissed her gently on the lips before I lay down next to her and held her tightly. Of course she didn't know because she was asleep but somehow I think she sensed me because she snuggled into me and resumed sleeping. I stroked her stringy hair and pressed a kiss to her brow, watching the sky darken.

(Melinda POV)

When I awoke, I felt myself being held in a gentle embrace and to my surprise I saw Carlisle next to me. I didn't know why he was in my bed, let alone my apartment, but somehow I felt safer with him there. I tried to sit up but my head ached so badly that I had to lie back down and take a few deep breaths. Carlisle looked at me and gave me a gentle smile that caused my cheeks to heat up; I must have been more ill than I thought.

"Good evening, sleeping beauty," he said gently, stroking my disgusting hair.

"More sleeping than beauty," I commented dryly, knowing I looked like the bride of Frankenstein.

"Oh, stop it, Melinda," he said tenderly, "you look beautiful even if your hair looks like a haystack." I could tell he was teasing me but it hurt to laugh because my ribs hurt.

"Gee, thanks," I replied sarcastically. "Are you done flattering me?" I gave him a tired smile and sank back on my pillows.

"No, not yet," he said casually, wiping some sweat away from my cheek with a chilly hand. "You are so beautiful and don't deny it." His expression was serious yet affectionate and it made my cheeks heat up more. How embarrassing.

"Thank you, Carl…" I was broken off by his lips pressing to mine. It was totally different than yesterday because he was more tender and gentle than before but I liked it. I knew I shouldn't have been kissing him because that's how germs spread.

I shook my head rapidly to escape the kiss and when I did I said, "Stop, Carlisle. I don't want to get you sick."

He chuckled at my worries and shook his head carelessly. "Don't worry, Melinda," he said. "I don't get sick." With that, he slammed his lips back on mine and started kissing me again.

As we kissed, he crawled atop of my body and held me to him gently. Before I could try and do more, he backed off of me but still held me in a hug. Right now, I felt at peace like I was supposed to be there. I was in heaven and Carlisle was my angel; that much I knew.

_**A/N: As promised, it's longer than the last one! Hope you like! We'll meet the Cullen family in the next one! Stay tuned! Read and review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Confessions and the Cullens

(Melinda POV)

I awoke what felt like minutes later feeling a lot better. As expected, Carlisle was lying next to me with his arms around my waist and his eyes on mine. The look in his eyes made me weak in the knees even though I wasn't standing—it was full of tenderness and love that I had never seen before. I was finally succumbing to his charms, wasn't I? At least I was feeling better now but I still looked like Frankenstein's wife.

Instinctively, I pulled away from his grasp but he tried to hold onto me. Since what happened in my past, I would pull away from men because I was afraid. I never let anyone know because my fear would sound stupid but it wasn't to me. I refused to get into relationships with men because I was afraid but I wasn't giving Carlisle the honor of hearing that. If he asked, I would just say because I wasn't ready for a relationship.

"Melinda," said Carlisle, looking into my eyes seriously, "why do you pull away from me? Tell me the truth because I will know if you're lying." If he was joking he was good at hiding it.

"It's nothing, Carlisle," I said, hysteria rising in my tone. "In fact, it's none of your business!" I gave him an irritated, disgusted look as I pulled out of reach from him; good, at least I could stand without falling or feeling dizzy.

"Did someone hurt you in the past?" asked Carlisle, losing the calmness in his tone. "Is that why you're so cautious? Who hurt you, Melinda?" He got up off my bed and took my hand in his cold one. "Just let me know and I'll help you."

"Okay, you want the truth?" I demanded, feeling frustrated and angry. "Here it is, I watched my parents fight and hurt each other for years and when I entered a relationship with a boy, which was junior year of high school, he assaulted me, okay? Is that the answer to your question?" I didn't mean to sound pissed but I just couldn't help it. No one ever understood why I took antidepressants or why I distanced myself but those were the two main reasons.

"Melinda," he whispered sympathetically, stroking my hand, "I'm so sorry; I didn't know." His hand rested on my shoulder and stroked down my arm gently but I pulled away from him again.

"Well, who cares anyway?" I demanded, glaring at him. "It's not like anyone cared about it!" I crossed my arms over my chest and walked out to my kitchen, pretending Carlisle wasn't there.

"I do," he said in a pleading tone, stopping my pace by touching my shoulder and turning me to face him. "Please, Melinda, you know I love you, right?"

"Yes, I do know," I said impertinently, giving him a tough look. "I want to love you too but I don't know if my heart is telling me that."

"What is your heart telling you to do?" he asked, sounding more and more like a doctor.

"This," I answered, standing up on my tiptoes and pressing a kiss to his lips.

(Carlisle POV)

I was taken aback when she kissed me because just a few minutes ago she told me she wasn't ready yet here she was kissing me. In response, I cradled her face in my hands and pressed my lips to hers to deepen the kiss. Despite her fear, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed herself up against me. I held her tightly and kissed her back with all I had. The love I felt for her was real and true and I expressed it in the kiss. This time Melinda didn't regret kissing me and I was happy that she wasn't feeling bad for being with me.

Once our lips disconnected, she discovered that I was holding her off the ground but she didn't seem to care. "I love you, darling," I whispered, kissing her cheek before embracing her again.

"I love you too, Carlisle Cullen," she whispered tenderly, burying her face in my shirt.

I was at a loss for words as I held her tightly to my chest, pressing my lips to her hair tenderly. There was only one thing that bothered me: I didn't tell her my family and I was vampires. A part of me told me to tell her because she told me about her secrets but another part told me to keep it hidden to keep her safe. If I told her I was a vampire, she'd be on the edge of danger constantly and I could harm her unintentionally.

"Carlisle," she whispered, bringing me back to the present, "are you all right? You blanked out there for a bit." Her big brown eyes looked reproachful and suspicious.

"I'm fine, love," I said, stroking her hair tenderly. "It's nothing, really. Now, I'm going to hold you."

"You already are," she said cheekily, smiling at me gently. "You already hold my heart, soul, and mind." She sounded so serious that I wanted to kiss her with reckless abandon but then I remembered she was human and I could break her.

I cupped her warm petite face in my hands gently and pressed my nose to hers tenderly so I could look her in the eyes. "Are you sure?" I asked huskily, knowing my tone sounded seductive to her.

"Yes," she whispered, pressing her lips to mine briefly before pulling back a bit. "I love you." She rested her head on my chest and I stroked her hair gently, inhaling her sweet scent.

"I love you too," he whispered in her ear genuinely, "always have, always will."

…

"Do I really have to meet your family like this?" she asked from the passenger seat in my car a half hour later. "What if they don't like me? I mean, I am the girl who fills their daddy's thoughts." She sounded nervous but it only made me chuckle lightly because she was being nervous for nothing. My family would accept her even if she was the Abominable Snowman.

"Melinda, they'll love you," I said reassuringly, touching her hair gently. "In fact, they've been waiting for me to bring you to them, especially Alice. She already loves you, she told me so."

Melinda sighed, relaxing visibly. "Okay," she said with a smile bright enough to light up the dark. "That makes me feel a lot better because I don't want to impose."

"You'd never impose," I said kindly, stroking her hair some more, relishing the softness of it. "They'll love you. Emmett is always telling me 'go, papa Cullen, score a hot one'." I let out a laugh as I recalled my reaction to that: shocked silence. Emmett was too bold to say something like that especially to his adopted father.

Melinda let out a giggle that sounded so beautiful and childish that I loved her even more if it were possible. I loved seeing her look so happy because it made me happy to see her smile and laugh cheerfully. The light and gentleness in her smile and giggle could disarm even the most bloodthirsty vampire (except for the Volturi, of course). I feared that if I told her I was a vampire she would never trust or smile again. Her smile saved my soul from the dark, I knew that, because it was the smile of an angel.

"Are we almost there?" she asked, looking out the window to stare at the woods that passed us by. "More importantly, are we still in America?"

Her question made me laugh but I didn't answer her because it was a surprise.

…

(Normal POV)

"Is she even Italian?" asked Rosalie in a wound up tone, holding a pot full of spaghetti.

"Her name's Melinda," said Emmett, stirring some noodles in another pot. "Carlisle said she was pretty hot too but didn't say those exact words because you know how proper he is."

Rosalie aimed a kick at Emmett's shin and scored. She didn't like it when Emmett made comments on how another girl looked but she always kicked him or pushed him in response.

"Ow," said Emmett, bending down to touch his shin. "Babe, why did you kick me?"

Rosalie wasn't the only one who rolled her eyes. Everyone in the kitchen snorted and rolled their eyes in response. Alice called Emmett an idiot and Jasper said what he did was not cool. Edward said nothing but shook his head and Bella just pushed him to a wall before going to help her husband make garlic bread. Renesemme rolled her eyes at her uncle before going over to see how the garlic bread was coming.

"Whew," said Rosalie when the front door opened, "get a whiff of that. Here comes the human."

Bella looked extremely excited when Carlisle entered the room with his girl so she walked up to them and smiled. Alice went up and hugged the girl tightly, which caused everyone to gape at her in response.

"Melinda," said Alice, holding the girl's hands, "we made Italian for you. We're so excited to meet you. I'm Alice." She gave the girl a huge smile and hugged her again.

"Alice," said Carlisle in warning but Alice brushed it off.

"Don't worry, Carlisle," said Alice, staring at the girl. "Melinda and I will be great friends."

"Carlisle," Melinda stage-whispered to her lover, "you said you had children." She looked shocked and afraid that she was too young to be their father's girlfriend.

"I did say that," said Carlisle lightly, pulling her into a tight embrace, "but I didn't say they were biological, did I?" He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and smiled at his family.

"Wow," said Emmett, approaching them with Rosalie, "I thought Carlisle was exaggerating when he said you were gorgeous. You're hot."

That got rewarded with another kick from Rosalie but it didn't faze Emmett; in fact, he looked entertained.

"Thank you," said Melinda, hugging Carlisle around the neck. "I didn't know Carlisle told you all about me. It's very nice to meet all of you."

Rosalie gave Melinda a glare like she was a bug needed to be squashed and it frightened Melinda because no one had ever given her such a lethal glare before. "Carlisle, don't you know this is dangerous?" she demanded to her visibly shaken adoptive father. "She's only a few years older than me and you expect her to be our adoptive mother!"

"Rosalie," said Carlisle gently, trying to pacify her, "she's very important to me."

"To you," shouted Rosalie, stomping her foot like the girls on TV, "but to me she's just a girl who's imposing on our lives! When did we agree she could come over anyway!?"

Silence filled the kitchen, save for the sizzling food and the shaky breaths of Melinda. She felt so hurt that someone said things like that in her face and it made her want to cry but she kept her dignified persona but inside she was breaking. As she swallowed back the tears, she noticed Carlisle's face was full of shock but said nothing because of that. She felt all of the Cullens' eyes on her so she just walked out of the room to find the nearest bathroom so she could lock herself in and cry.

(Carlisle POV)

When Melinda walked out of the room, I recovered from my shock and said to Rosalie in a calm, quiet tone, "Rosalie, don't ever say those things about my Melinda ever again. She may not mean much to you but she means the world to me."

"So she means more than us and the fact that we're vampires!" demanded Rosalie, glaring at me lethally.

"We'll talk about this later," I interrupted warningly when Melinda stepped back in.

Her appearance looked different; her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were red. It looked like she was crying but her smile was as cheerful as ever. It seemed that she wanted to hold it in but I could tell her smile was more fixed than before. I wanted to hold her but she brushed me off and sat down at the table near the kitchen.

"Well," said Alice, saving us from the awkward silence, "I hope you like our food because we made it especially for you."

"Um, I hate to be…" said Melinda nervously but I broke her off to save her from embarrassment.

"She already ate, Alice," I interrupted gently. "She didn't know we were having dinner so I got her something before we came here. Sorry, it was my fault, not hers."

"Oh, that's okay," said Alice lightly, skipping up to Jasper and throwing her arms around his neck in an embrace. "We'll save it for tomorrow. You'll come visit us tomorrow, right, Melinda?" She gave Melinda the look that resembled a cocker spaniel that wet on the rug that Melinda could refuse, unless Jasper used his pathogenic gift to make her cave.

"Sure, I guess," said Melinda, pulling at her hair awkwardly. "I don't see why not."

"Oh!" squealed Alice, hopping up and down like a little school girl. "Good! I can't wait!" She gave Melinda a huge smile that seemed to stretch her whole face but it made her look like an innocent doll.

"Me neither," she replied with a smile in return.

Here I felt like it was the right time to tell Melinda what my family and I were because if she came over and didn't see us eat what would she think? I decided to tell her once after I left to return her home but now was the time to chat and relax with one another. Honestly, I was glad Jasper was comfortable around since he was the newest vegetarian and it was still hard for him to control his urges but even more when I saw Melinda chatting happily with Bella and Alice. It seemed she would fit in with my family and unlike most relationships she would never have to be introduced to another family had she to date another. I knew from the moment I saw her, she would be my mate.

I pushed my worries out of my mind and went to go sit with my family and lover to join them in a happy conversation that would last for a lifetime to come.

A/N: Whew! I've been busy with school recently, preparing for winter finals and such, but I'll always have time to crank out a chapter. I hope you all enjoy this one. Read and review please! PS thanks for the ones adding this to their favorites (you know who you are)!


End file.
